The invention relates to a mounting for electronic accessories for vehicles wherein the mounting has a lock comprising a locking bar and surrounds in a shape-matched way the electronic accessory to be inserted.
Such a mounting is disclosed in DE 10051676 A1. The accessory is a mobile phone that is arranged so that it can be locked by means of a mounting in the interior of the vehicle. For locking the mobile phone, a drawer-like part is inserted in a socket of the mounting and is provided with a cylinder lock with locking bar. The drawer-type part is connected to a bracket. After insertion of the drawer, the bracket clamps the mobile phone in its mounting. In another mounting disclosed in this document, a pivotable locking bar penetrates the socket of the mounting and, when locking, engages a slotted recess of the mounting that is located in the lower rearward area of the mounting. A disadvantage of this known mounting for securing the accessory is its complex configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,333,911 and WO 99/60833 A1 also disclose lockable mountings for electronic accessories. In these mountings of a two-part or multi-part configuration, it is the mounting itself that is locked and in this way blocks the accessory.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,049 discloses a lockable mounting which has a projection with a recess in an upper mounting part. For locking the accessory, a padlock is inserted into this recess and locked. The upper mounting part on which the recess is provided, is connected to a corresponding counter mounting part that is fastened on the topside of the accessory.
DE 19718 173 A1 discloses an electromechanical locking system for protecting a computer system against unauthorized removal of a hardware component.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,705 discloses a further lockable mounting wherein the lock is mounted on the accessory itself and locks by means of a telescoping holder.
It is an object of the invention to further develop the mounting of the aforementioned kind such that the electronic accessory can be secured in a simple way in the mounting.
For solving this object it is proposed according to the invention that a mounting of the aforementioned kind is configured such that the locking bar engages a housing recess or locks a housing edge.
For operating the mounting according to the invention, the accessory is inserted into the shape-matched mounting. Subsequently, the lock is rotated wherein the locking bar engages either a groove of the accessory or an edge of the accessory. In this way, a simple securing action for the accessory is provided in the mounting; the complex configuration used in the prior art is no longer necessary.